1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for managing digital communications systems. More specifically, this invention relates to collecting data and information from modems and/or other components in a DSL system or the like. Even more specifically, at least one embodiment of this invention includes methods and apparatus for collecting a unique equipment identifier of a modem (such as the modem's serial number) so that the identifier can be matched to the telephone number representing the line on which the modem is operating.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies provide potentially large bandwidth for digital communication over existing telephone subscriber lines (referred to as loops and/or the copper plant). Telephone subscriber lines can provide this bandwidth despite their original design for only voice-band analog communication. In particular, asymmetric DSL (ADSL) can adjust to the characteristics of the subscriber line by using a discrete multitone (DMT) line code that assigns a number of bits to each tone (or sub-carrier), which can be adjusted to channel conditions as determined during training and initialization of the modems (typically transceivers that function as both transmitters and receivers) at each end of the subscriber line.
While some data and/or information is available using existing data management in DSL systems, other types of data may be difficult or impossible to obtain for an operator, controller or other party. More generally, transmission of information between DSL system components can significantly enhance performance and/or services provided to users in a DSL system. As noted below, some types of data are exchanged or otherwise available within certain parameters established according to various standards and the like. However, as noted below with regard to the example of matching a modem identifier and a telephone number of a loop on which the modem is operating, there is no simple way to obtain some types of data.
The subscriber line (or loop) is associated with a telephone number. This number is known to the telephone company and is one of the ways by which the telephone company maintains records of user activities and account status. Moreover, each modem is an electronic device that has one or more unique identifying codes or numbers, such as a serial number and/or other identifier. A modem having one or more unique equipment identifiers (or “UEIs”) may be used on any number of different lines over time, thus being associated with a different telephone number on each different DSL line to which the modem is coupled. For example, after use with a first telephone number, the modem may then be disconnected and later used in connection with a different telephone number at a later time. Thus, even though a telephone number is always associated with its line and the modem always is associated with its one or more UEIs, reliably matching the modem and line (for example, by matching the telephone number and modem UEI) has been a problem, particularly in DSL systems.
When a controller such as a dynamic spectrum manager or DSM Center communicates with a remote DSL modem over the Internet or otherwise, the remote modem cannot discover on its own what telephone number is assigned to the line on which the remote modem is operating (though the remote modem does know its UEI(s)—(serial number, MAC address (Medium Access Control Address), Ethernet address and/or other unique identifier). The remote modem can only trust that a user or other person has correctly entered the proper telephone number into the remote modem and/or any other information source used in the DSL system. If the wrong telephone number is entered or, for example, a previous phone number is retained and not updated when a user changes phone lines or locations, the controller and/or others may be provided with the wrong telephone number. This can lead to problems when the controller attempts to access the remote modem's loop through the phone company, since it is important that the controller use the correct telephone number.
To date, however, there has been no reliable way for a party (the controller or phone company, for example) to match and/or update the serial number/telephone number pairing with any real assurance that the proper pairing is being made. Currently, a technician or other individual must manually enter the telephone number and serial number of a modem into a data record. This typically is done only when the individual is making a service call or the like at the user's location. Thus, the process has been dependent upon (and has suffered from) human error in establishing records and does not have a simple way to maintain those records. Furthermore, serial number reporting mechanisms within the element management of DSL systems, supposedly mandated by standards like the ITU G.992.1 ADSL1 standard, are largely dysfunctional because of misunderstandings of formats for reporting, ignorance by vendors of correct procedure, and particularly no previous testing of compliance of serial number reporting in element-management systems.
Systems, methods and techniques that permit transmission of information within a DSL system without disrupting normal operation of the DSL system, especially information that usually is not available to system components would represent a significant advancement in the art. Also, systems, methods and techniques that permit a DSL system controller such as a DSM Center to collect and/or exchange various types of data and/or information from and/or with system components without disrupting service in the system would represent a significant advancement in the art. More specifically, systems, methods and techniques that permit such a controller to identify remote modems by an accurate UEI/telephone number pairing and to update such pairing as appropriate would represent a significant advancement in the art. In particular, systems that allow a party to identify the accurate identifier/telephone number pairing without disrupting service to a user would represent a considerable advancement in the field of DSL service rates and associated ranges.